The Devils Love
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: Atem is the devil, and he has chosen Yugi as his mate. Her friends will do anything to get her back to earth. But she doesn't wanted to leave, but her friends don't seem to listen to her. All she wants is Atem. Female Yugi. Atem X Yugi. Baby soon!
1. Chapter 1

**BC: Here is another story, Do not be upset I asked before taking it. I hope you like it. It will be a bit different, but as we go along it will be very different.**

**Yugi is fine, she is in love with Atem, and she knows what she is doing. **

**The reason I made Yugi a female in this one will be explained soon, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Please Read and review! This story is dedicated to all my reader and reviewers! I love you all very much!**

* * *

><p>Yugi's body shook from coming back from the memory world, she had caught the true glimpse of who Atem really was, she took in a deep breath and stood up straight and looked at her friends.<p>

They had all just gotten back from the Pharaoh's Memory world. She looked around to see all his friends gasping and panting slightly.

The Pharaoh, now identified as Atem, stood behind him with his usual emotionless expression. Yugi smirked at him. Her sharp amethyst were dancing with amusement and knowing.

"Well Atem, you must really be happy now that we've figured out your name and everything." Atem gave Yugi a gentle smile and took the young one's hand in his own.

"Yes Aibou, I truly am." He replied back in a warm tone. Yugi nodded and smiled back, and turned to her friends, seeing if they were okay. Atem's smile turned from that of gentle to a sinister smirk. The woman known as Yugi went over to her friends to try and help them stand and catch their breath.

"Hey guys, are ya okay?" Joey asked while rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Yeah, we will be fine, once our hearts start beating again." Tea replied making Yugi giggled.

"That was so cool, Let's do that again!" Tristan yelled excitedly. The others all sighed softly, clearly exhausted from their so-called vacation. They had yet to notice that Seto Kaiba had been there since they arrived back from the memory world.

"Have a nice trip?" Seto asked, Joey felling insulted as usual, stood up only to find that his legs were still a little shaking.

"Ah, put a sock in it, ya freakishly tall … bully!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes."Ooh, nice one; did you come up with that all on your own?"

Joey was about to come up with a witty comeback when he was interrupted by two groans. Everyone looked to the stairs to see not one … two Bakura's.

"Uh oh …" Tea whispered. Atem stood there and just blinked with still no emotion in his crimson eyes.

Everyone was cautious as they stepped up towards the unconscious Yami Bakura. Joey picked up a rotted pole that lay innocently on the stone ground and poked the thief a few times. There was no response from the older male for a while so Joey poked him again.

"Knock it off, Dimwit." Growled Akefia.

Everyone was startled, save for Atem and Seto.

"Stay back!" The blond male shouted. From his shadowy spot in the corner, Atem rolled his eyes at the idiot blond. Bakura groaned as he got up to his feet and glared at Joey darkly.

"Relax, I can't hurt you, well, not anymore at least." Yugi cocked her head to the side innocently.

"How come you have a physical form as well Akefia?" She asked softly. Akefia shrugged looking at the young female.

"How the Hell should I know? Why don't you ask the Pharaoh over there? He's got a physical from as well!" The thief snapped, he slowly walked over to Ryou to she if he was all right. The teenagers all turned around to see that the king of thieves was correct.

"How did this happen?" Joey asked scratching the back of his head in a confused and frustrated motion.

Atem, who now stood with his arms folded in a casual way, shrugged as well."Perhaps it is our 'reward' for finally destroying the last evil of the world." Atem said, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall due to the fact that he had lied, knowing for a fact that evil was not destroyed.

"Perhaps it's our nah, nah, nah, nah, nah..." Akefia mocked and exhaled in an annoyed sigh. "Oh come off it Pharaoh, it is the God's way of punishing us, we're stranded here to live out our lives as idiotic humans!" He spat.

Atem just stared at him, not moving an inch. He was not effected by his tone.

"Why would I have to be punished?"

"I have no idea!" Akefia exclaimed then stated. "But it has to be something you did that pissed off the God's!"

Atem's smirk became dark and evil. "You're right, there is a reason why they would want to punish me and never see me again."

Yugi looked over at her dark 'innocently', she was hiding a smirk and knew that Atem knew that she knew his secret. "What to you mean, Atem?" Atem grabbed Yugi's wrist and harshly pulled her to his own body, causing a bit of friction.

"What would you think, Little Gem?" He asked seductively. Yugi was getting hot and slightly bothered, her dark had never spoken to her in that manner before made her hormones go bonkers. Suddenly, she felt something, snaky slid up her left leg like a vine crawling up a wall.

She looked down to see something tan running up her leg and smirked her pushed herself flush against him. Atem smirked and covered her mouth in a rough, bruising kiss. Yugi gasped, but was stopped by Atem's tongue being shoved in to her mouth tasting her carven, it was a little strange that Atem's tongue felt long and forked.

The others all gasped, when Atem had pulled Yugi into the bruising kiss. Yugi's eyes had fluttered closed and wrapped her arms wrapped around Atem's neck pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. She moaned in pleasure.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Joey demanded watching the two with wide eyes. Each one of the teens looked shocked and grossed out.

Atem finally pulled away, leaving Yugi gasping, wanting more, she leaned her head against Atem's chest listing to his heart pound strongly in her ear.

"I haven't had a kiss like that since I convinced Eve to eat that apple from that damn forbidden tree." He said, saying it a little too loud caused everyone's eyes to widen in horror.

"Oh my god." Tristan said. Atem cringed at that name. "You're Lucifer!" This time, Atem glared at the young man.

"I really hate people calling me 'Lucifer', it's a slang term that the Christians made up for me."

"Wow, So did not see that coming'!" Akefia said. Yugi leaned into Atem's chest happily. Yugi looked up at Atem, not really caring if he was the devil or not, only as long as he was hers and only hers alone.

"You are, aren't you? You're Satan?" Atem smirked, looking down at Yugi, who had her body pressed to his. Her sharp innocent amethyst looking up into his own, angler crimson eyes.

"Oh, now don't be scared, Little Gem. I'll never hurt you." He promised purring slightly.

"I know you wont love, I love you now matter what your are, or what you have ever done." Yugi said nuzzling Atem's chest lovingly.

A smile made it's way to his face, but disappeared a seconds later. Atem smirked again, looking up at the others who were disgusted. He began to speak.

"The Yami you know, sold his soul for more power" He paused and looked at them all. "My memories showed me what truly happened and who I really am." He took in a soft breath. "I wanted more power from Egypt and a demon by the name of Satan offered me this power in exchange for my soul."

Everyone listened with horror. How could they have befriended the devil? Weren't they trying to get rid of the evil of the world?

Then Atem continued. "With that extra power, I wreaked havoc across Egypt but there was one problem," He stopped his story and looked at his light, who smiled lovingly when those shining ruby eyes landed on her.

"It was getting a bit too crowded. So I terminated the old Satan and became the new Source of Evil, that is until my priests found out about my black desires and locked me away in that damn puzzle, hoping that I would stay in it for all eternity." He gently caressed Yugi's face. "You freed me, Yugi…thank you. Thank you very much." He leaned down for another kiss, but Yugi leaned up eagerly and kissed him back.

"So all this time, we thought it was Akefia who we needed to look out for when it was really you!" Atem smirked and nodded at hyperactive blond.

"For once I agree with the Mutt." Kaiba stepped up agreeing for once with the blond. "So now what, are you going to reclaim what you had back then?"

"No, Kaiba. What I had back then was Egypt. However, now I can go back to Hell and take my rightful Place as the Source of Evil." Atem chuckled, amused by Kaiba words.

"The Source of Evil?" Tea repeated confused by his meaning, everything was going to fast.

"Known as King of Hell, ring a bell?" He asked the female. "As long as I am around, there will always be evil in the world." Yugi nipped at Atem's neck broadly.

"Well stop you just like every other evil freak we faced!" Atem slowly turned his head to look at Joey, who was standing between Akefia and Seto. He slowly formed a smirk on his face, which made Yugi purr in delight, and pressing closer to Atem wanting to feel more of his muscular body against her own.

"You will have to do that without my Little Gem." He began to rub Yugi's soft cheek again before he tilted the boy's head up so that Yugi was looking at him straight in the eye.

"Because I have plans for her." Atem said. Yugi smiled lovingly gazing into Atem's eyes. Yugi sighed and rested her head and body against Atem's stronger form, she closed her eyes happily.

"I can wait." Yugi purred and nuzzled Atem's neck, before falling into a deep sleep tired from the trip to the memory world. He looked at the rest of the group, who were all too shocked to move.

Atem's form had changed. In his hair, there were two white thin horns and he had a very, very long tail coming from behind him, he also grew a bit taller, go to the fact that his legs became cat like.

"Don't worry, I promise not to hurt her.

"Where are you taking her, Pharaoh?" Akefia said narrowing sliver eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Source now. I'm taking her back home to Hell.".

"She won't survive there!" Tea gasped

"With me there, she will." Atem explained, chuckling darkly.

"Oh no you don't! Let her go!" Joey snapped, he had had enough of this.

Atem's eyes glowed brightly than Joey was thrown harshly back against the stonewall that stood behind him. Tea, Tristan and Ryou went to make sure he was all right. His head was bleeding a bit, but other then that he would live.

"All I want is Yugi. You need not worry; she will be safe with me. Go on with your lives and forget about us."Atem explained.

Kaiba was about to pounce on Atem just before the demonic pharaoh disappeared in a flash of fire. The tall brunette groaned in irritation.

"They're gone!" He stated looking over to see that the others were still comforting Joey and his wound not realizing that the Ex-Pharaoh was gone with Yugi.

"Well, he won't get away with this." Joey explained, he tried to stand up, but he was too weak.

Akefia sighed and crossed his arms."Oh, and just how ya gonna get to Hell? Book a plane?" He asked with annoyance.

"We'll find some way. We always do." Tristan responded.

They all knew that they needed to get Yugi back from Atem. After all, without the little bundle of joy, everything just seemed so dull and grey. Someway, they would get Yugi back.


	2. Chapter 2

**BC: Here is another story, Do not be upset I asked before taking it. I hope you like it. It will be a bit different, but as we go along it will be very different.**

**There is going to be a surprise in this chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, it took me two days to write, so please review!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p>When Yugi woke, she felt warm, yet oddly relaxed. She couldn't really see much around her. The room was barely lit with candles and two torches hung on the wall in front of her, she guessed that was where the door was. She sat up and looked down to see what she was laying on. Black silk covered her body, making her white pale skin stand out. Her long tri-colored hair pooled down her back like waterfall falling into the pool below.<p>

She than lifted the blanket and looked under and noticed that she was naked. An upside down cross with two hoops marked her right hip, giving her a permanent scar. She than realized that it was the mark of the devil, a small smile made it's way to her lips. She pulled the blanket over her, and up to her chest. And placed her head onto the pillow and thought about the events that had happened before she had woken up in the bed, wrapped up in the silk, and had gotten the new markings.

She looked at the burning candle beside her on the candelabra.

She heard footsteps and turned her head over towards noise and saw glowing red eyes staring at her. She smiling lovingly at them, and sat up crawling toward it, the blanket was left behind revealing her body to him.

"Have a nice sleep, my Little Gem?" He purred leaning down stroking her cheek softly, Yugi kissed the top of his now claw like hand, than she nuzzled his hand.

"Yes, but I was lonely and cold without you by my side love." She said to him, she got on her knees and wrapped her around Atem's neck and looked him in the eyes, she pressed her lips to his forehead and smiled at the feeling of his hands wrapping around her waist.

"So mind telling me why I have a new tattoo on my hip and naked, without remembering why?" She asked looking at him, amusement shined in her amethyst eyes.

Atem looked at her and chuckled darkly. "It was a marriage ceremony, I didn't want you to feel any pain during the part where you would be mark as mine." He purred nipping at her neck and licking her pulse.

Yugi moaned slightly and pressed herself closer to him. "I see is there anything else that you haven't told me yet?" She asked looking down at her lover with warm loving eyes.

Atem looked at her and growled and bit her pulse. "We have do drink one another's blood, and the last two parts are a surprise." He said holding her close.

Yugi pulled back slightly and cupped his face and looked over his features, he had horns, long pointy ears, and fangs.

To Yugi, Atem was still there her Atem, her Yami, and her darkness. "I love you Atem." She whispered to him softly, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

The devil smirked darkly and pinned her to the bed, hovering over her, his crimson orbs devouring her, taking in her form with hungry eyes. He lends down and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait until you are mine fully." He purred in her ear. He licked the shell making her shudder and giggle cutely.

Yugi looked up at him, she wrapped her arms arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

She pulled back before he could kiss back. "When will we start?" She said him, her eyes boring into his. She could see the many emotions in his orbs. She knew that only around her, he would be this expressive with his emotions.

He gave her a toothy grin that would scare most grown men, but not her, it only made her heart pound and leave her breathless. He was utterly breath taking in her eyes. "Soon my love, soon." He whispered to her. He took off his clothes and grabbed the blanket and wrapped them up in the silk. He laid himself beside her and pulled her close to his chest. Purring in pure delight.

Yugi laughed lightly and cuddled up into him, she felt his tail wrap around her ankle. Yugi looked up at him and kissed his Adams apple.

"If you keep purring. I have to start calling you my little kitty." She said. She ran a hand though his hair. She heard him growl, making her laugh.

She placed her hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat pound strongly and powerfully under her hand.

She watched as Atem place a clawed hand over her own and gently took it into his and rubbing clawed thumb over her knuckles.

"Mine." He murmured gently.

Yugi sighed softly in bliss and snuggled into Atem. "Only for you." She whispered softly.

Atem purred happily, and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. "Only mine." He whispered huskily in her ear. Yugi bit back a moan, his tone had changed on her, making her feel hot.

"Atem." She whined, she nuzzled his chest and hid her dark blush.

Atem looked down at her with an eerie smile, he positioned himself so that he was hovering over her. "You well be mine." He growled down at her, his crimson eyes staring at her nude body. He smirked darkly and looked at her face. Yugi had a blush over her face, and her eye watching him, as if waiting to see what he would do to her.

Atem's orbs left that of her own amethyst. He looked at her legs and saw that she had not a single hair on her legs, he placed a hand on her leg and gently went down.

"So soft." He murmured softly. "I love your legs, they are so soft and long." He whispered to her. He went back up and touched her thigh. "Your thighs, a tender and strong, yet so very warm." He whispered softly. He bent down and kissed her right thigh. He pulled away and looked at her face to see her panting lightly. Her eyes her lidded in pleasure, she also had a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

He looked down and saw her entrance; he had thought that it would be a bush of her, but instead it was waxed into an arrow, pointing downward towards her entrance. He smirked down at her, and bent down and pressed his lips to her arrow.

He heard her whimper and rolled her hips into his touch wanting more. Atem chuckled darkly. He looked up at her and saw that her eye were closed and was panting slightly, her hands were gripping the pillow that her head laid on.

Atem smirked evilly. "Want more?" He purred demonically. Yugi opened her eyes and looked at him and removed her hands and slowly placed it in his hair and gripped tightly and pushed him towards her entrance. "Yes, want more." She said breathlessly.

Atem smirked and gripped her legs and pulled it over his shoulders and looked ate her entrance and opened his mouth and licked her entrance happily listing to her moans and screams of pleasure.

He used his fingers to spread her entrance open and looked at the white peril, known as the clitoris. He looked up at Yugi he smirked and chuckled darkly. Her expression was that of pure pleasure, her eyes were screwed shut, and her breath was labored.

Atem smirked and closed his eyes he entered his forked and pressed it to her clit and licked her harshly.

"ATEM!" She screamed as she had her orgasm. Atem happily lapped up her fluid.

Yugi lay limp on the bed, her whole body was shaking lightly, her breath was heavy and very labored, her body was drenched in sweat, and her face was flushed. She looked as though she had just run a marathon.

The devil pulled fully away from his mate and hovered over her body. His tail curled around Yugi's right leg. "Beautiful." He purred, looking over her form with lust.

His member was hard, and erect. His head was red as a cherry. His whole member was throbbing almost painfully. Yugi looked up at him. "I want you." She whispered in his ear. She pulled back and looked up at him. Her ears were a shade darker than normal. Her lips were parted slightly.

Source looked down at his soon to be mate. He looked in her eyes and searched for uncertainly, he gave her a rare gentle smile and kissed her lips. "If that is what you wish." He whispered to her.

Yugi smiled and nodded, and wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked them. Atem took a hold of his cock and position his member at her entrance and pushed in slightly. He looked at Yugi's face and saw that her face was screwed up in pain. Atem cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, while wrapping her free arm around her holding her close.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, as he bush passed the barrier. By that time, tears were streaming down her face; she buried her face in the crook of his slender neck.

He didn't move, until she had calmed down. After about a minute or so, she pulled away from Atem and sighed softly. "You can go." She said softly. The devil placed his hands on each side of her head and slowly pulled put of her and thrusted back into her.

Yugi wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned happily, her eyes became lidded with pleasure as the pain left her body. Atemu smirked and kneeled her breast, he bent down and place her nipple in her mouth and sucked on it like a baby would for milk.

All Yugi could fell was pleasure; her mind was foggy and over whelmed with the feeling.

Atem could fell the blood drip from Yugi, he didn't like the fact he had hurt her, but knew it was necessary. He pulled away from her nipple felling his end coming closer. He wasn't lasting longer than he wanted to. His mind was hazed over with pleasure, as he thrusting into her.

"I-I going to cum." She shutter lightly, as she clawed at his back, the pleasure was over whelming to her and needed to release it somehow.

Atem grunted and panted, he felt Yugi tightening around him. "So tight." He groaned happily.

Yugi screamed and cummed, she tightened around Atem. Atem gasped out, and his tail tightened around Yugi's leg, and cummed inside her. Yugi moaned at the feeling, she smashed their lips together groaning in light pleasure.

Atem looked at Yugi and smiled, he pulled out of him and laid beside her, and pulled her to his chest and nuzzled her neck. He was panting heavily.

"Was that one of the surprises?" Yugi asked him, as she cuddled up into his chest, her mind was clearing of the fog.

Atem chuckled and sighed softly. "That is right Little Gem, tomorrow you will get the other, for now sleep. I know you are tired." He said to her in a loving tone. He closed his eyes, as his tail wrapped around her ankle. Yugi nodded and curled up into him and with a smile on her face, she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**BC: Here is another story, Do not be upset I asked before taking it. I hope you like it. It will be a bit different, but as we go along it will be very different.**

**There is going to be a surprise in this chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, it took me two days to write, so please review!**

**I HAVE PERMISSION, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH ONLY THE PLOT, WHICH I HAVE CHANGE COMPLETELY!  
><strong>

**HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes fluttered open, he yawned and unwrapped his arms from around his lover, and he smirked and looked down at her sleeping form. Her breast her plumb and swollen from his sexual activities. Her soft pale lips were parted slightly, for her breathing was soft and normal. Her cheeks were flushed with a red dew color know as blood in his world.<p>

She was curled against him, her arms her wrapped around her stomach as if she was unconsciously protecting something. Atemu opened his mouth and took in his scent and smirked.

She was carrying his unborn child his deed had been done. He knew she was very fertilized for such a young age, it was in her genes that she could have children, her body was made for it, even though her body does not show the traits to be true.

He knew that it would be a week or so that she would be able to be sure herself. The reason he knew she was pregnant was because her scent had changed, he smelled the unborn offspring within her, their scents have mixed together.

He purred and smiled down on her, she looked very peaceful sleeping in a ball with a small smile tracing her lips.

He ran a hand though her long think hair gently; her hair was slightly knotted, but slowly worked his way though them.

Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyelids looked heavy. She uncurled herself and propped herself onto her elbows and laid on her stomach her head in between her arms.

Atemu smiled at Yugi, she wasn't a morning person, it took forever just to get her up out of bed.

"Morning Little Gem, did you have a good sleep?" He asked softly, his crimson orbs were loving and warm.

Yugi lifted her head and looked at Atemu with sleep eyes, she smiled lightly and looked at her mate.

"I slept fine, a little sore in between the legs, but otherwise fine." She explained with a tired smile.

Atemu looked at her and nodded. "I am sorry if I went rough." He apologized; he didn't mean to hurt her.

Yugi smiled softly and looked at Atemu. "It is not your fault, I lost my virginity love, I am going to hurt for a little while." She explained in a gently and warm tone.

Atemu purred softly, a warm smile creped onto his face, it was an eerie smile, but Yugi loved his smile.

Yugi smiled softly and sat up, she pulled the blanket up and looked down at herself and frowned. "I am sour, I need a bath." She said, her eyes traveled up to meet Atemu's crimson orb.

The dark one crackled lightly, his blood red irises lighting up, like newborn blood, fresh and pure.

Yugi raised an eyes brow at this. "What funny love…" She asked softly, her amethyst eyes showed curiosity and amusement.

Atemu looked down at her with loving eyes. "Nothing love, just the way your face looked when you said it made me laugh." He said, he wrapped his strong lean arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap and nuzzled the side of her head.

Yugi hummed in contentment, and laid her arms across his, and leaned back. "Do you have a bathroom in this place or just a lava pit?" She asked jokingly, her innocent amethyst eyes bright with amusement.

Atemu rolled his eyes and nipped her ear. "Yes I have a bath room." He growled, as he nipped at her ear.

Yugi chuckled and pulled away. "Wanna show me were it is?" She asked pulling out of his arms and facing him, she rubbed her nose against his and smiled.

Atemu chuckled and picked her up and took her to the bathing chambers so that the both of them could wash up and get clean.

* * *

><p>Up on earth the gang was trying to put a plan together, to get Yugi back on earth, so that she could be safe on earth and away from the devil; Atemu himself.<p>

Joey was pacing back and forth; his face was twisted into a dark frown, his amber eyes burned with rage and irritation.

Tea was on the couch, her face was in her soft hands, she had a headache growing from reading the many books; piles of books that surrounded her and the floor around the couch, they were about dark magic, demon reigns.

Ryou was asleep against his yami; his breaths were deep and even, and his eyes were closed fluttering under his lids every now and than.

Seto had gone back to Egypt to get Iris, and her brothers, to see how to get Yugi away from Atemu. He was worried about Yugi as well, she was the only one who really believed in Kaiba could change things for the better.

Tristan was in his laptop looking up information the devil A.K.A Atemu, he had very little luck, it had been a week sense they saw Yugi get kidnapped by Atemu.

"How are we going to get Yugi away from that fucking bustard." Joey growled, his voice was so tired sounding.

Tea looked at Joey with tired blue crystal eyes. "I don't know Joey, we can't find anything, it is not like we can use a spell from a book, we do not have magic, Akefia does have his magic, and it is limited." She explained. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "Have Yugi kidnapped by someone who resents him?" She asked with sarcasm.

Joey looked at her and sighed. "Everyone take a break, we need to rest, we are no good to Yugi of we are tired." He explained, the blond walked up to the spare room and closed the door and went to sleep on the soft bed.

Tea watched the sad blond teenager go. "He really is in love with Yugi." She said with a soft smile.

Tristan looked at Tea and closed his laptop he smiled sadly. "Yeah he is. Yugi was the first to show him that kind of love, it is more of the motherly love more than anything." He explained softly.

Tea nodded and stood up, she walked into her room and went to bed, the same with Tristan.

Akefia and Ryou remain asleep on the couch, cuddled up against one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**BC:Hey everyone! Here is the fourth chapter of The Devils Love, I have worked on this for the last few day making corrections!**

**I made this chapter for my Hikari, I haven't heard from you in a while, I miss ya Hun! hope to talk to you soon!**

**I wanted to thank all the readers and supports of my stories I am working as fast as I can on my stories so that I can update! due to school and tutoring I am not getting much done! **

**please forgive me! *Cries in a corner***

**Thank you Teen for all the review in My Knight in shining Armor, you are the best Hun, I really love them! The next chapter will be up soon I promise! **

** Atemu is more animistic, and possessive.**

**Yugi is a normal teenage girl, or so she thinks, anyways she has been in love with Atemu for a long time, but she also has a little secret.**

**That is all I have for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only this plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled softly as Atemu carried her to the bathroom, she need one. As did he, the both of them needed the bath, Atemu smell like blood and sex.<p>

Her amethyst orbs glanced ahead of them, she frowned lightly. There was nothing there but a wall. She looked at Atemu with a blank look, her amethyst eyes showed confusion.

Atemu smiled down at Yugi, his blood red orbs laughed darkly with ill humor. He snapped his fore fingers, and an outline of a door appeared, and they opened reveling a large bathroom.

Yugi stared at the bathroom decorations in awe. Everything looked beautiful, Egyptian style.

Atemu placed Yugi on her feet and walked over towards the bath and drew it. His tail twitched lightly and the tip curled each time, as if he was agitated by something.

Yugi's eyes stopped and on Atemu's back, she smiled lightly and walked over towards him, her feet lightly padded on the black marble floor. Her hand was reached out and wrapped around Atemu's waist, her other hand hooked with the other.

"Kitten what's wrong?" She asked in a tender voice, her eyes were on the side of his tanned face.

She felt Atemu's tail crawl along her leg and wrap around her ankle firmly. The tip of the tail tapped her lower leg.

She could hear Atemu purr demonically once she wrapped her arms around his waist she smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

Atemu's purr got even louder. "Nothing is wrong love, just thinking." He explained lightly, he turned around in her arms and unwrapped his tail from her ankle as he turned in her arms.

He stepped in the water dragging her in with her lightly, his eyes never left hers.

Yugi smiled and looked up into his crimson eyes. "What about?" She asked with curiosity, her eyes spun like liquid water evaporating from the ground on a hot summers day.

Atemu smirked and sat down in the tub and sat Yugi down with her, he turned her around so that her back was facing him, and he pulled her flush against his back.

"Not much Little Gem, just things." He whispered to her, he rested his hand on her belly and stroked it lightly, he smiled and leaned back and relaxed his tensed muscles.

He felt his lover lean shift against him and water splashing; he knew she was just washing herself of the sour feeling, and the extra sperm that didn't making it inside of her.

He grabbed a rag and washed off her back, they didn't need any soap on it because he had put soap inside the water, so that they could have a relaxing bubble bath.

Yugi finished cleaning herself off and rinsed the rag so that the water drained from the small rag. She tossed it to the side uncaringly. She pulled away from Atemu and straddled his knees.

Atemu raised an eyes brow at Yugi and wrapped his strong arms around her smooth waist. "Little Gem?" He asked her, his crimson orbs her bright and warmed.

Yugi said nothing, her hands cupped his cheeks gently, they slowly traveled up to his pointed hears, and rubbed them.

Atemu's eyes became lidded and he leaded his head forward enjoying her touches.

He felt her hands travel into his hair and gripped his white thin horns; he looked up at her with amusement. She had a cute will frown on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**BC: Atemu is more animistic, and possessive.**

**Yugi is a normal teenage girl, or so she thinks, anyways she has been in love with Atemu for a long time, but she also has a little secret.**

**That is all I have for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only this plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at him and straddle his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into him. She loved the feel of his body pressed against her own.<p>

Her amethyst eyes closed and she started to hum lightly it was a soothing lullaby that her father use to sing to her before he died.

Atemu started down at mate and smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He stood up of of the water and walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed and wrapped her up in the now made bed sheets. Yugi stared up at Atemu with confused eyes but smiled softly.

Her eyes were bright and soft. "What are you doing love?" She asked in a tender tone. She sat up and stared up at him.

Atemu smiled and gripped her chin with his forefinger and moved her neck to the side and kissed along it and found her pulse. "Hold still alright, I am going to mark you." He whispered into her ear.

He got a small nod from Yugi and that was all he needed to keep going. He felt his fang lengthen and he licked the side over her neck numbing the area before biting her neck and sucking her blood. He wrapped his arms around her form holding her close to him as possible.

He let out a purr as her warm blood fell onto his tough. It tasted sweet and tangy. He love it. To him it tasted like a mango mixed with honey. He pulled away and licked his lips. He licked her neck and it healed.

He looked at her face and saw that she was blushing and panting heavily. She seemed to have enjoyed herself. "It is your turn." He whispered softly in her ear. Yugi opened her eyes and looked at him before nodding.

Atemu bit his wrist drawing blood. He held it out for her to drink.

Yugi stared at the bleeding wrist for a moment before placing her lips on it and sucking out his blood. To her his blood wasn't coppery, or salty. I was sweet and sour, and well she loved it.

She pulled away and licked his wrist clean. She lick her bloody lips and hummed in satisfaction. "I don't know why but your blood was very delicious." She mused lightly looking up into amused crimson. "Really now?" He asked in a soft tone. He sat on the bed beside her.

Yugi smiled and cupped his cheek and kissed his nose. She pulled away and looked at Atemu with loving eyes. "Are we fully mates now?" She asked in a gentle tone.

Atemu couldn't help but smile softly. "Yes, yes we are know fully mate. But there is one thing I want to do." He explained softly. He snapped his fingers and a small gray box appeared in his hands and he opened it. "Will you be my wife?" He asked softly.

Yugi stared at Atemu for a moment, tears fell from her eyes. She nodded. "Yes...yes I will." She said. She pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

Atemu was beyond happy that Yugi accepted to be his wife. He knew that is what she wanted for a long time. To be married to the one she loved, and to have a child.

Well know she got her wish, they were married, and she was barring their child. He would grant her anything her heart desired even if it meant her leaving him...he preyed that she wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**BC: Atem is more animistic, and possessive.**

**Yugi is a normal teenage girl, or so she thinks, anyways she has been in love with Atemu for a long time, but she also has a little secret that even she doesnt know about.**

**Oh, Atemu is going to be changed to ATEM okie dokie than. ^^  
><strong>

**That is all I have for now.**

* * *

><p>The next morning on Earth, Joey was the first to awaken, he got up took a shower, sat down on the couch and opened the closet book to him an began reading the demonic lore.<p>

His honey brown yes were hard as steel yet so dead like glass. He was beyond worried for Yugi, after all she was the first...

He looked at the picture of the devil, horns shooting out of his sulk, long claw like fingers, from his waist down was that of a brown hairy goat. His skin was the color of blood and he had a pitch fork in his left hand.

Joey sighed and turned the page and continued reading.

He heard Anzu and Tristan get up and looked over at them.

"Morning guys sleep well?" He asked, he looked over Tea's form and saw that her hair was a mess. She was in her Pj's with pink bunny slipperes. Tristan looked well like he always does, tall and well lost.

Tea smiled lightly and poured herself a mug of coffee. "Good, didn't get much sleep though, I was worried about Yugi." She said walking over towards the couch and sitting by him.

She had a very tired smile on her face and bags were under her eyes. "How do you think he is treating her?" she asked softly. "This is Atem we don't know much about him, he could be doing anything to her as we speak."

Joey sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close. "We will find her and we will get her back. we just have to be patient and find out how to get her back, or wait until Seto comes back with Iris and Marik." He said softly, his hair was covering his eyes, Tea looked at him with worried eyes and that smiled softly.

"I know, we'll get her, I am just worried that's all." She explained, her blue eyes were soft ans tender. She leaned against Joey and close her eyes.

Tristan smiled sadly and drank his coffee, he knew that Joey need some comfort. He was beyond worried and scared at what Atem might do to Yugi. Yugi of all people. It was a very dark and gray life without Yugi, to him, Yugi was a sister to him. After what happened to his family she was all he really had. He didn't want to lose her, or anyone again.

Ryou and Bakura were still on the couch sleeping. Ryou was on top of Bakura with the Yami's arms wrapped around him keeping him close. Duke was still asleep in his bed most likely not going to wake up until later today.

* * *

><p>Atem looked down at his wife, she was sleeping peaceful beside him curled up in a small ball, a small smile on her lips. Atem frowned lightly, he knew that the gang would some how get down here and take her away from him when he least expected it.<p>

He wouldn't hurt her, never in a million years. He was loved her and well practically worshiped the ground she walked on.

He smiled softly. He would let her decide, he knew that whatever was after her was not giving up, they were going to get her if it was the last thing they do.

Atem brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled when she cooed lightly and nuzzled his fingers.

He pulled away slowly and kissed the top of her head. He got up and grabbed his clothing and put them on and walked out the door. He need to talk wit the seven deadly sins. He had a few thing to talk about.

After all they have been running this place sense he was placed in that fucking golden prison for thousands of years never to be let out.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up after a while and yawned she stretched and yawned widely. She sat up slowly and looked around with blurry eyes. "Atem?" She called out rubbing her eyes.<p>

She blinked and looked around the room, more candles have been lit, she smiled slightly she could see the whole room. The room was beautiful. The room almost looked Gothic with an Egyptian twist to it. She slowly got out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around her and walked towards the balcony and looked out.

She blinked and frowned in confusion. "This wasn't what I was expecting." She murmured. Hell was a village, almost normal looking. No pits, blood baths, just looked like a normal story book village. Minus the demons and walking dead. It looked peaceful.

She sighed and leaned against the wall sat on the balcony next to door, the blanket dangled around her pooling along the floor. The only odd yet very beautiful thing was the dun, it was green and yellowish and looked to be nothing but a sunset.

"Maybe it is?" She mused softly, she closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her stomach. It has been a habit she had sense she made love to Atem. She didn't know why but is was soothing.

Maybe Atem knew what was wrong she would have to ask. "If I can get it out of him anyways." She whispered softly.

She heard the door open to the bedroom and foot steps. "Little Gem?" He called out.

Yugi smiled slightly. "Little Gem?" His voice becoming slightly panicked. Yugi frowned in worry. "I am on the balcony." She called out, she made her way off the ledge and into the bedroom only to get crushed into a chest.

She looked up to see Atem's worried eyes staring down at her. "Atem whats wrong?" She asked cupping his cheek. Had something happened.

Atem smiled slightly. "Nothing, I thought something happened to you, I didn't see you and thought you were gone." He explained softly.

Yugi blinked and cocked her head. "I wouldn't live you love, I love you okay, I promise I won't go anywhere without you." She said wrapping her pinky around his.

"Pinky promise." She said softly looking up into his eyes. Atem smiled his worry fading from his features. "Pinky promise." He whispered back.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close.

Yugi's arms wrapping around his neck and smiled softly. Atem smiled and lifted her off the floor and onto the bed and laid her down with him on top of her.

He made sure that he wasn't pushing all of his weight on top of her, he knew he was heavy and didn't want to hurt her.

Yugi pulled away from him and laid her head on the bed and smiled up at him.

Atem grinned at her and kissed along her neck nipping at her pulse and making a bruise form along her neck. She belonged to him, and only him. As he belonged to her.

He was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe, even if god forbade it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**BC: Atem is more animistic, and possessive.**

**Yugi is a normal teenage girl, or so she thinks, anyways she has been in love with Atemu for a long time, but she also has a little secret that even she doesnt know about.**

**Oh, Atemu is going to be changed to ATEM okie dokie than. ^^  
><strong>

**That is all I have for now.**

* * *

><p>Yugi laid under Atem panting heavily, they had made love once again, this time it was more loving and gentle. Atem's eyes were closed and his breath was deep and heavy. He made sure to keep most of his weight off of Yugi.<p>

Yugi wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. "Love you." She whispered softly as she kissed his sweaty forehead.

Atem opened his crimson eyes smiling softly and ;aid on her chest, he was to tried to remove himself from her, and she wasn't complaining.

Atem wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I you." He whispered softly and nuzzled her neck.

The said female smiled softly. Than remembered what she wanted to asks Atem before they had there after noon romp.

"Kitten?" She asked softly, earning a soft purr in reply, she smiled softly. "I have a few questions." She explained softly. Atem looked up at her, he had moved so he laid on her chest. He was basically using her breast as a pillow not that she minded.

"Shoot, asks away." He murmured softly.

Yugi nodded. "Are there many levels of hell?" She asked softly. Atem blinked and frowned slightly. "There are two levels, this one was the first to be created, it is a paradise. This level is above the pit." He explained. Yugi looked at him questionably. Atem smiled softly. "The pit is what you humans know as Hell, hell is what humans fear is. For each person there is a hell for that one person." He explained softly.

Yugi frowned. "And this level the one we are on is the ones who have truly learned their lesson." He explained noticing her frown.

Yugi blinked and nodded in slight understanding. "I'll get it." She said softly. "Today is not the day." She giggled softly.

Atem hummed in agreement and smiled softly and nipped at her nipple teasingly making Yugi moan slightly. "Anything else you wanted to ask me?" He purred softly looking up at her. Yugi had a flushed face and was smiling gently.

Yugi nodded slightly. "Yes, I am going to be blunt about it." She warned softly. Atem nodded and held her tight. "Am I pregnant?" She asked looking down at him.

Atem blinked and than smiled after the words processed. "Yes, you have been pregnant for a while now." He whispered softly.

Yugi stared at Atem with wide eyes, she than smile softly after a few minutes. "I am going to be a mommy?" She asked softly. Her amethyst eyes watering in happiness. Atem nodded, a smile on his face glowed brightly.

"Yes you are, and a very strong and beautiful mother." He whispered softly.

Yugi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up into a kiss. Sense he was still inside her, his love length moved was completely engulfed inside her.

Yugi moaned put in pleasure and Atem hissed in in return. He rocked against her slight making the pleasure heighten. Yugi pulled away and arched against him and rolled her hips.

Atem chuckled and pulled out of her and thrusted inside her at a hard yet loving pace. Yugi moaned and screamed his name under him, her long legs were wrapped around his waist. Atem was sucking on her nipples and fingering her clitoris with his free hand.

Yugi was shaking from pleasure, her mouth was open in a silent scream. Atem before they could release the doors slammed open.

Atem snapped his head towards the door, and growled dangerously.

Yugi was still on her high, she had not notice that someone had barged into the room. She did realize that Atem had stopped. She looked at her mate and saw that others were in the room. she gasped when she saw who it was.

Joey and the others stood there at the door panting and glaring at Atem with hatred. Atem growled and pulled out of Yugi and covered her with the black silk blanket.

Yugi sat up and pulled the blanket against her and watched them.

Atem got off the bed. "Why are you here?" He hissed dangerously. Joey growled. "We are here for Yugi." Joey snapped. Tristan stood behind him along with the others.

Atem cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked. "And how do you know she wants to go back with you?" He snapped he glared at them darkly. Joey flinched slightly, but stood his ground.

Yugi watched as they fought over her as what she want at least that was what was coming on Joey's side. She knew that he was in loved with her, but she didn't feel the same. He was like an older brother to her.

Atem wasn't saying what she wanted, he was only stated that it was her choice.

Yugi growled. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" She snapped standing up on the bed with the silk blanket wrapped around her.

All eyes were on her. "Listen, I wanted to be with Atem alright, I have been in love with him sense I finished the puzzle. Alright, he has never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do." She spat.

She looked at Joey. "I don't love you like that Joey, you are like a brother to me." She said softly. "And I will never date my friends crush." She explained.

Joey looked shocked at her words. "I am not leaving Atem. I am his mate, and I am having his child." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**BC: Well I am happy for all those who have been reading my work, and all that stuff.**

**I recently have been addicted to finding Timaeus stories so far I have found nothing.**

**Hope that this story is good enough for you guys.**

**My snowy Lullaby is going to be updated soon. I just need to find spell check.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Collective gasps filled the room. The gang looked shocked and disgusted. Joey looked shocked and saddened. His honey eyes looked broken at the news that Yugi had shared. Atem looked at Yugi with proud and happy at the fact she had said what was on her mind.<p>

Joey narrowed his eyes at her, than at Atem who was smiling at her with pride.

Joey added that up in his head. Yugi must be under a spell.

Joey gripped the hilt tightly and threw it at Atem square in the chest.

Atem froze and looked at the dagger and gasped in pain. He gripped it and pulled it out slowly and chuckle warily. "Black magic dipped in Angel's blood." He said as he fell onto the floor. Yugi screamed and went over towards her lover only to be grabbed by Tristan and thrown over his shoulder and started to run out of the room.

"ATEM!" She called out as tears ran down her face. She tried to squirm in his hold. Atem lifted his head to look at his mate. He reached out to her weakly. "Yugi..." He whispered coughing up blood.

Joey looked down at Atem disgust and hate. He lifted up his foot and slammed it down on Atem's head harshly Knocking him out leaving him to die. A wicked smirk replace Joey's look of disgust. "You thought you could get rid of me how pathetic. You should know you can't get rid of first." He chuckled darkly. "Know I'll take everything away from you...like your lover Yugi...after all I did it before and I can do it again." He said before running off after the other changing his expression to his normal stressed one. He was worried about his little ark.

* * *

><p>Up on earth, Iris, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Akefia or Bakura, Seto and Odion were using there powers to keep the portal open for as long as they could.<p>

Tristan was the first to see the portal. "Guy's it up ahead!" He shouted and ran forward. He looked back at Yugi and saw her expression. It was that of heartbreak...she was broken.

He frowned slightly why wasn't she happy, didn't she want to leave. Be free of Devil. He shook his head softly. He looked back at Joey who was coming up behind him, there was something off about Joey ever sense Atem relived himself as the Devil.

It was like Joey knew it was coming but decided to go along with it...but that was just what Tristan observed. And so far he wasn't liking what he was seeing.

He walked through the portal still holding Yugi in his arms know holding her bridle style. He looked down at her again. Her eyes showed heartbreak and angst.

That was something that wasn't right. He looked at Iris, with cold brown eyes. Iris blinked and looked away from him.

Something was up, and Yugi was in the middle of it. He was going to do everything in his power to keep Yugi safe even if that meant his own life was at stake. He watched as everyone was back up on earth. He broke into a run and ran into the closing portal taking the book with him. He looked at Yugi again and smirked at her expression.

"What?" She asked looking up at him. Tristan looked at her. "I felt something was off, the way you looked, talked, and acted." He said. "And the way Joey and the others were acting. Everything was off and weird." He explained the best he could. "and when I tried to get a honest answer out of someone, it was also changed or ignored." He said taking off running towards the castle as fast as he could.

He knew had to get to Atem before it was to late, for Yugi's and Atem's sake.

Before long he got to the room and saw that Atem was out and on the floor, blood fell from his temple. He placed Yugi on the ground and she immediately ran over towards Atem and looked him over with worried eyes. "He is still breathing but barely." She said in a frantic tone.

Tristan looked over at her and Atem. "Okay look through the book and find a healing spell of some sort. While I place Atem on the bed." He said leaning over Atem and picking him up in a gentle manner so he wouldn't get hurt even more that he already is.

Yugi gulped and nodded, she grabbed the ancient text off the ground and opened it and looked through it. Her eyes burn with tears. She sat on the bed beside Atem and tightened the blanket around her and looked down at the book.

She opened her mouth. "Leah thy wounds of my blood, of thee soul. Heal thy man and let live thy day for his life." She read. Her voice was slightly strained and broken.

Tristan and Yugi looked over at Atem whose wound had sealed completes and the blood was gone.

Yugi smiled softly and closed the book; tears rolled down her faces and she curled up into him and cried softly. Tristan watched from the side of the bed with a sad smile. He knew what he did was right. His sister; Yugi, came first right now.

* * *

><p>Later that day Atem woke up, his body felt like lead and his eyes were heavy. He groaned and looked around him, he saw Yugi curled up at his side sleeping with dried tears on her face. He saw Tristan on the couch that had been pulled up towards the bed. He was passed out with a light blanket covering him.<p>

Atem frowned. "What happened?" He mumbled softly looking down at Yugi who moved a little bit curling into him some more.

Atem smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. What ever it was he would remember, but right now he just wanted to know how in the hell did Tristan get here and why was he and Yugi asleep unaware of it?

Atem sat up and grunted in pain, his chest hurt like hell, as did his head. He pulled away from Yugi and sat on the edge of the bed and sighed rubbing his temples his head was plusing with agony. He looked up from his feet to see a book laying on the ground. He frowned lightly as he gazed at the discarded book on the floor open. He leaned down and picked it up slowly and looked at the cover. His eyes widen. Memories of before flashed through his mind like thunder crashing in the sky lighting it up.

The dagger laid on the ground laying innocently by the wall driping with the source's blood; slowly drying and craking over as it dried.

Atem read the page that had been maked by Yugi's scent and smiled slightly, she healed him, but how did she get it if Tristan took off with her unless he was making Joey think that he was on his side and not Yugi's. So that he could get the book so he could heal. Or maybe it had nothing to do with that at all.

Atem stood up feeling a little dizzy from blood loss. He held the book by the spin as he carried it over towards the book case and hin iyt amoung the trapping behind the books.

He heard movement and looked behind him towards the bed and couch and saw that Yugi was sitting up staring at him with sadden Amethyst eyes. He walked over towards her and crawled up along the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Let it go love...let it go..." He whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head. He felt her shake in his arms and he could feel her tear drops on his bare chest. He rocked her in his arms and ran a hand through her hair humming softly.

After a while she calmed down, she was reduced to sniffles and wipping her tears away from her face that were drying up.  
>"I'm okay, I'm here..." He soothed out kissing her forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Tristan watched from the couch he woke up when Atem started to mumbled to himself. He kept his eyes close and his breaths slow and even, he had years of practice doing this.<p>

He heared the devil shuffling around slightly before getting back onto the bed and talking to Yugi. Hazel brown eyes watched Atem's movement and how he acted with Yugi. He frowned lightly and noticed that he was gentle, loving, and comforting. He watched as Atem let her cry, rocking her in a soothing motion and running his clawed hand through her hair.

He smiled slightly and he knew know that he made the right choice at bring Yugi back to Atem.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned, he covered his mouth with w fist when he did so.

When Yugi was better along with Atem, Tristan will explained everything he knew, and he meant everything, how they got here, what happened when they left, and how everyone had acted when Atem said he was the 'King of Hell.'

From the burnetts point of view, Atem was acting nothing like what everyone says. He was acting as he did before only more loving towards Yugi and cat-like.

Not reallly surprising if you thought about it, Atem was always a little cat like, every emotionly entertain, small object like lazer pointers he would play with/chase when on sugar highs.

Tristan chuckled a little when Yugi and himself introduced him to yarn and sugar. Such choas from someone so serious...and hyper all at the same time and giving him coffee to boot was fucking insane, they learned not to give Atem coffee under even if he did say please or beg.

Which happened a lot, Yugi ended up giving him some during a sleepover...when found him in the park wearing Kiaba's jacket, with a fuzzy pink terria on his head. Carring a glow in the dark fairy wond.

Who new Atem was hyperactive when drinking a cup of coffee.

Anywho back to what is at hand.

Tristan had a lot of explaining to do, even if he would...maybe get killed bt Atem in the process, afterall Yugi was the only real reason why he is still alive to day and living for this matter.

He had lost everything, family, most friends, a caring relationship, support, and friendship, real friendship...that all came from Yugi.

Tristan was repaying her by living each and everyday just to be by her side and to help her when she is in need.

That was why he brought her back to Atem, she looked so broken without her Yami, Tristan wanted her happy. And by god he was going to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**BC: Well howdy everyone!  
><strong>

**How are you?  
><strong>

**I have notice that people have been reviewing less of my stories and I am starting to wonder is there something wrong with them? If there is cold you tell me I would like to know, if it is bad tell me.  
><strong>

**Voting Poll is up please read and vote!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Atem rocked his mate in his arms gently until she was asleep in his arms. He wrapped the blanket around her and himself and looked at the human male on the couch who was watching him with interest.<p>

Atem glared at him darkly. "What are you doing here boy?" He spat darkly and held Yugi close to him. Tristan looked amused and chuckled softly. "You don't have to act that way Atem, I trust you with Yugi and I want take her or harm my sister in anyway." He said with a hand over his heart.

Atem search the boys words for any hint of a lie and found none. He relaxed and loosening his arms around his mate.

"Why did you help us?" Atem asked bluntly. Tristan looked at Yugi. "Because I want Yugi to be happy, and you make her happy." He said softly. "You already know about Yugi and I's relationship." He said. Atem nodded. "You guys are like siblings." He said softly looking at his mate again who had snuggled into him.

Tristan looked at Atem with an unreadable emotion. "Joey was the first wasn't he?" He asked in a dry tone. Atem snapped his head over towards Tristan. He shook his head. "No, Joey is possessed my a very old demon named Arku." He explained.

"Arku was the son of the devil, he was the one who was supposed to take down the devil and become the next ruler, that was until I stepped in and killed him, I sealed Arku away, but Joey must have accidentally stumbled upon the item." He said looking at the black dagger.

"So the black dagger was once Arku?" Tristan asked. Atem nodded. "I sealed him in his most precious item, his fathers dagger." He muttered darkly. Tristan nodded in understanding.

"That sucks..." The human teen muttered, only to earn a snort from Atem in agreement.

Atem looked at the teen. "Your room will be across the room from ours, you should get some sleep." He said.

The boy nodded and got up. "Thanks Yami." He said before walking out of the room and towards the other as the devil had said.

Atem shook his head and waved his hands and closed the door. He looked at his mate and smiled softly. He nuzzled her neck and purred softly. His nostrils took in her scent.

He could smell the fetus, he felt himself calm down and curl around her. Placing her head on his chest, his tail wrapped around her ankle. his clawed hands pulled her closer and wrapped around her. "My mate." He whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up the next morning feeling warm and rested. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw her lover, asleep holding her close, she notice that he was purring darkly. She pulled away from him and he started to growl, she placed her hand on his chest and he started to purr. She pulled away again and he growled, she placed her hand back on his chest and he calmed down and started to purr again.<p>

Yugi smiled softly and unwrapped his arms from her and sat up in bed. She sighed softly and noticed she was still naked. She went to get up, but felt his tail tighten on her ankle slightly, She rolled her eyes and pried his tail off of him. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom and well did what she had to do before coming back out.

Once she was done, she came out drying her hands on a towel. She placed the towel on a chair and walked over towards the dresser. She looked through it and found some underwear, a bra, shirts, pants, socks, and...toys?

Yugi blinked and got dress, she put on a pair of black underwear, a white bra, a pair of blue jeans, and a tang top. She heard Atem moan in his sleep. Yugi looked over at him and notice he was now awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes slightly.

Yugi smiled softly and walked up towards him and crawled onto the bed and into his lap.

Atem looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her gently yet firmly. He cupped her cheek and leaned forward and cupped her cheek. /I love you my little gem./ He said through the link.

Yugi smiled happily into the kiss. /And I you./ She replied. She pulled away. A smile was plastered on her face. "Get dressed love, I want to see the kingdom." Yugi said and slipped off of him, only to earn a pout.

Yugi grinned, she wanted to forget about what happened the other day, she didn't want to stay in the room for very long.

The queen of Hell left her room and walked down the hall towards the other room. Thinking that her brother was there. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened and reviled Tristan who was dressed in his boxers only, he was rubbing his eyes. His hair was limp, looking shaggy. She smiled softly. "Morning sleepy head." She cooed softly.

The male looked at Yugi and gave her a tired grin. "Mornin'." He slurred slightly. "Whatchu need?" He asked. Yugi looked at him and smiled gently. "We are going to look around the palace and the kingdom, would you like to come?" She asked softly.

Tristan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just let me get dressed." He said and shut the door. Yugi smiled and shook her head and walked towards her room and walked back inside and saw Atem walk out of the bathroom, dressed nicely. He wore a white kilt, it was just like the one he wore in Egypt, he didn't wear his awesome cape thought or a shirt which was fine.

Yugi looked up and met with his crimson eyes and blushed deeply. A smirk was on his face.

Today it was going to be hard to keep her eyes off of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**BC: Well howdy everyone!  
><strong>

**I am back and out of school for the summer that means so much more updates YAY!  
><strong>

**Has anyone notice a change in FFiction...  
><strong>

**well I don't like it! I want the old FF back! x  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi fell face first on the bed and groaned and mumbled something.<p>

Atem and Tristan looked at yugi with an raised eyebrow. "What?"

Yugi lifted her head and looked at him with an unreadable expression. "The kingdom is huge." She explained softly her eyes boring into brown.

Tristan nodded in agreement his feet did hurt after all that walking. The kingdom looked like one of those old villages only more high tech. It looked like an old version of Japan when he was little.

He sat down in one of the chairs and took off his shoes. His hair was not spiked at all so it laid flat on his head. On his face along his jawline and chin was a light five o' clock shadow. He looked was tired a little he still had yet to have his morning coffee so he was a little gruchy.

Atem looked at them and shook his head he walked over towards the bell on the wall and started to speak in Latin.

Yugi looked at her mate for a moment and shrugged it off. Her amethyst eyes trained back on Tristan who looked like a pouty little kid.

"You need your coffee don't you?" She asked with a raise eyebrow, her lips were pulled into a small smile. Amusement in her eyes shinned brightly.

Tristan looked at her his eyes foggy. "Yes..." He muttered.

Atem walked over towards them and sat on the bed and pulled Yugi into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Brunch will be up shortly." He said. "After we eat, I have work to do, so please stay out of my study." He explained and ran a hand through Yugi's hair.

Yugi nodded. "If you say so." She whispered softly.

Atem had taken them around the castle first than showed them kingdom, not all of it only one third of it. He will show them the rest another day.

The devil looked over at the other male and chuckled. Tristan looked like he was brain dead.

After awhile food came and they ate. Yugi had pasta, bacon, eggs, juice, oatmeal, and ham.  
>Atem had rice, fish, bacon, pancakes, toast, and some Tea.<br>Tristan had his coffee, eggs, walffles, sasuges, and bread with butter.

After they ate, Atem left to do whatever he does. Leaving them to themselves.

Yugi looked at Tristan. "So want to play some video games?" She asked standing up.

Tristan nodded standing up and taking the coffee maker with him; making Yugi laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>~On Earth~<strong>

Arku was in the living room fuming his eyes were pitch black. His servants were out looking for a way back to hell. He gritting his teeth. He was so close to killing Atem. But that damn human got away. How did he look over him. All the others were possessed. But why wasn't he?

Arku stared out the window it was raining hard and the wind was harsh. It has been like this sense that bastard human got away with that bitch.

He hissed and walked back into the library of the house in Kaiba's mansion. Seto had really no idea what was going on.

* * *

><p>Seto typed away at his laptop. He looked at the clock at the corner of the screen. He growled softly it had only been a day sense they failed to bring Yugi back. But it seemed like hours ago.<p>

He leaned into his chair and sighed, he rubbed his eyes. He hated what was happening and what was going to happen. He looked out the window. And saw the rain pour down from the sky. "What is going to happen to us now?" He asked out loud.

Thunder crashed in the sky. Seto took that as a sign things were only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**BC: I want everyone to now that a few of my stories will be stopped for the moment so that I can finish the others, Like Paranormal State Prison and Devils love.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Atem looked at all the servants before him, his eyes dark and eerie. His was talking in the dead language Latin.<p>

The devil had a plan, which he was willing to tell. He had spoken that Ahku had returned, but was possessing a human, by the name of Joey Wheeler.

After the new, the demons started a plan, and began to talk about what will happen.

Yugi looked at the TV, her and Tristan were now playing Call of Duty Black Ops.

Tristan was almost out of Coffee so he was taking it out in the enemy. Which was funny, he kept calling them scumbags and other dirty words that should not be said...

Yugi had died, her lips were pulled into an unamused line. She placed the controller on the ground and rubbed her stomach, she felt a hard bump on her stomach and smiled at it. She couldn't wait for the child to be born, she wondered who it was and what he it she would look like.

Her eyes showed love and happiness. But also slight fear, could she be the mother that the child needed. Could she be there for him or her.

Would she be hated by the child.

Those were the fears she harbored.

But the biggest one of all, would the child be happy?

Yugi looked at the screen and saw that she could play again. She picked it up and started to shoot again, this time killing the most and only getting wounded.

After the morning had turned into the afternoon, Yugi walked into her room, she laid on the bed and placed her hand under her shirt and just rubbed her belly in small circles. She frowned a little.

She sighed and closed her eyes, she let her mind wonder. After a few minutes she ended up falling asleep.

Her dreams were that of Ancient Egypt, the dream and images flew by. She bolted from her sleep and sat up, her eyes showed panic and surprise.

She looked at her stomach. "Timaeus..." She whispered, her eyes widened. She felt tears in her eyes. Timaeus was her son in the past, she was the queen of Egypt. She came from the future, into the past, by the book she had found. She looked at the book case. It was the same one as before in her dreams. She felt her heart sped up, but what if it was just a dream. It cannot be. She had the scar on her wrist when she cut it.

She stood and walked to the bathroom to throw up, her stomach felt as though it was on fire. She felt it pulse into her being, she curled around the toilet and started to cry her eyes out. She felt her stomach was on fire.

Once the burning went away, she was left with feeling pain. She felt cold. She opened her eyes that were now caked with tears. She looked down at her stomach and notice how large it had gotten. She felt fear and confusion. She couldn't hold back anymore. She opened her mouth and screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**BC: I want everyone to now that a few of my stories will be stopped for the moment so that I can finish the others, Like Paranormal State Prison and Devils love.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Atem sense that something was off, he had felt the chill in the air. He felt his skin prickle and shudder. He sniffed the air and shook his head. He looked at the men before him and growled lowly. He stood from his throne.<p>

His clawed like feet gripped the warm floor, he strutted to the large double doors. He walked out and slammed them behind him. His foot steps quick and balance. He looked at the servants as he walked by them. He saw the happy smiles on their faces.

He knew that he was a great ruler of hell. He felt his mouth twitch upward; when a little boy scampered up towards his Mother and Father.

He shook his head to focus on his task, getting to Yugi. He sighed and rubbed his nose. He teleport himself to the room. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He felt his ears twitch, he heard crying from the bathroom and a male voice. He growled and got down on all fours, and started to walk cat like towards the bathroom. He opened the door and saw his mate on the ground crying holding her stomach. He turned his attention away from his pregnant mate to look at the other male, which was Dark magician, he was standing guard.

Atem snorted and walked over to her and nuzzled her with his head.

Yugi opened her eyes and looked at Atem, her eyes were red and puffy, tears streamed down her face.

"What happening to me?" She asked.

Atem picked her up and walked to the bed, Dark magician left them going back to Yugi's soul. After all He was her Ka.

Atem placed her on the bed and looked at her large stomach and looked into her eyes. I bit his lip and sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He wrapped his tail around her leg and the tip tapped against her toes.

The devil buried his face into her hair.

"The first time we met, wasn't when you put the puzzle together, it was way before that, I am not sure when you got the puzzle." He started off. "We met in Egypt, you had been transported to my time, by the book." He said referring to the one that healed him.

Yugi blinked and stared at him, tears flowing silently down her cheek at a rapid pace.

"At first you had came in as a slave, well a slave trader had brought you in thinking that you have been a traveler from a different country." He said. He looked at Yugi whose emotion did not change at all.

"We had met you in the hall, you had cut your wrist on a dagger when you escaped from being whipped by a royals daughter." He sighed. "After we, as in Joey, Seth, and I cleaned your cut we went to the garden and that was when you met your son, Timaeus." He explained. "You had been living with us in the palace for a few months." He stopped and looked at her, he cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears that fell. "We had fallen in love."

Atem's expression changed to a mixed emotion of happiness and sadness. "We had gotten married years later, you were carrying the hire to the throne our son." He said and rubbed her swollen belly. "We had planned on naming him after your mother, Heba." He explained.

Yugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"You were due any moment, but the war of the darkness came, Zork and the one possessing Joey; Arku."

"By than I was still the Devil, the only difference was I never wanted to world to fall into Darkness, I wanted to keep it balanced out, by the angels above the Ark Gabriel, wanted to take me down, so he had convinced my priest that I was truly evil that I am the one that caused the war." He whispered softly.

"Once I heard that the priest were going to kill me and the three of us, I did what I could." He trailed off.

"Atem what did you do?" She asked.

"I sent you back home, to were you were at the age of eight, so that you would get the puzzle and finish." He explained. "I sent Timaeus too live in Atlantis, to be a Knight sothat he could make a difference in the world."

"Why do I not remember any of this?" She asked.

"I completely wiped your memories of everything that happened, I sealed the child inside you so that when time came and I claimed you as mine, you would remember everything and the seal would brake." He whispered softly.

Yugi looked at him, she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb against his skin. "I don't know what to say." She whispered and kissed the corner of his mouth. "All I can say is thank you."

Atem stared at her in confusion. "But why?" He asked.

"Because I am with you again." She said and nuzzled his neck. "By the way were is Timaeus?" She asked in a firm tone.

Atem blinked. "Umm, I really have no idea." He said.

Yugi looked at him, her eye twitched.


	13. Chapter 13

**BC: I want everyone to now that I am happy that everyone is liking my stories! I love all of you guys! Thank you~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Atem stared at Yugi, he had a sinking felling in his gut.<p>

He watched the emotion on her face. He felt really scared. A smile had been replaced on her face. It was loving and gentle. "_Temmy_, Do you want to come by that with me again?" She asked. Her eyes sparked a deadly fire.

"You know now all of a sudden I think I remembered where he is." He grinned weakly. He felt the need to run and hide with his tail in between his legs.

Yugi's smile grew wider and sweeter. "Oh, than you best get on it and get him." She said with a sickening sweet grin.

Atem nodded and placed her on the bed and walked/ran out of the room. She was the only one that he feared. He knew that she was not the one to piss off; after all he had felt her wrath before...after the first night of love when she realized what he did. He was so close to losing his twins. He patted his member lightly to assure them that they would be fine.

Atem walked down the hall trying to loosen his nerves. Yugi was pissed and if he didn't find her baby soon, he was as dead as rode kill. Timaeus was her baby, her baby boy. He knew the reason why she was so protective of him.

~Later that day~

Yugi had been thinking about all that she was told, about being the lost queen and that her son was Timaeus and that she had been pregnant the whole damn time, sense she was eight years old.

Yugi got up from the chair she was sitting at, the book she had in her lap was now on the small night stand like table beside the chair.

Yugi walked out of the room and down the hall towards the garden area passed the throne room and passed the other unknown rooms to the garden. She had her hands on her stomach protecting the baby inside her.

To others it looked like she was holding a beach-ball under her dress. Which of course she did not have a beach-ball hooked to her stomach.

She found the gardens and her reward was back pain, hurting feet, and being hungry. She grunted and sighed. She saw one of the servants and politely asked if he could get her something to eat.

Which he agreed to and left her alone to get the food.

Yugi walked into the garden and smiled softly at all the healthy looking plants and bug with a few bunnies...wait how are their bunnies here...never-mind that on to the other unimportant things.

Yugi sat down under the lush green tree she soaked up the view with relish. There was a small pond in front of her, she slowly dipped her feet into the water cooling her aching feet.

Today was different than what she had expected it do be.

Tristan looked out of his room and out onto the city, he had a pounding headache. He rubbed his temples lightly. His face never showed any sign of pain or agony.

He walked from the room and down the hall towards the library to do something with his spare time. He felt the need to gain some knowledge on this place and what really happened to the world.

Once he made it to the library he grabbed the first book he saw and started to read, he felt as though he was skimming through the pages. He placed the book down and grabbed another reading it just as fast. He mind was soaking up everything. It was starting to scare him. But he did not want to stop reading.

He grabbed another and just stared at the page soaking it all up he didn't have to read to figure out what it was saying. It was like he was just copying it into his mind like a snap shot. He shot up from his spot and and grabbed more book and just started to imprint it into his mind. He felt so addicted to it. It was like sex only better.

Hours went by and he finished 'reading' the whole library. Tristan stood there in the middle of the room, all the books were on the floor scattered, open. He stared at the room like it was the most interesting thing in the world. His mind was swimming with the knowledge that the books had given him.

He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands and started chanting the word '_no_' while shaking his head.

This could not be happening, it all had to be a dream, or someone was playing a trick on him.

Atem watched Tristan from the enchanted mirror. A frown marred on his face. "It seems that he is awakening." He whispered softly.

The man beside him looked at him. "What do you mean m'lord?"

"You will see in due time, just make sure that he gets what he wants and needs, bring him to the upper stage of the library, he will need it soon." He said and waved his hand over the mirror. Making it look like a normal mirror.

Atem felt the need to protect Tristan at this moment, but he new better than to wake and protect the man.

After all the the wings would appear before the time would be right.


	14. Chapter 14

**BC: I want everyone to now that I am happy that everyone is liking my stories! I love all of you guys! Thank you~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tristan looked at the floor. He stared at it, his mind in turmoil. Everything was different, but he didn't feel different. He was still himself. Right?<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi laid on the bed closing her eyes, she was having horrible back pain. Her feet were sore. She looked at her feet and saw that they were swollen, she blamed it on Atem. Her body was tingling from being sore and in pain.<p>

She looked crawled over towards the pillows and leaned against it and started to rub her stomach. She felt soothed and relaxed when she did.

Atem walked into the his and Yugi room after he had watched and analyzed Tristan. He saw Yugi and smiled a little. "Little Gem." He called out to her. His eyes soft and warm.

Yugi snapped her head up and looked at the male at the door. She grinned when she noticed who it was. "Hey love." She murmured softly. Her eyes were warm and loving. She slowly sat up. Her belly was large and plump looking ready to burst at any moment.

Atem walked over towards the bed and smiled at her. He sat on the bed beside her and placed his index finger and ring finger on her forehead and chanted a spell taking away her pain and soreness. He pulled away and kissed her lips.

Yugi kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. She loved his hair it was so soft.

But she loved him more.

* * *

><p>Tristan followed the demon up the stairs, he felt itchy and warm. He watched as the demon stopped in front of two double doors and opened them up. He stepped to the side and looked at him. "In you go." He said to Tristan.<p>

The man nodded and walked into the room, it was a larger library, he looked up to the top. The room was huge. He felt excitement burn throughout his body.

The demon closed the door and went to his other duties. He knew that what ever the boy was, he needed knowledge.


	15. Chapter 15

BC: I love the reviews guy it is awesome, forewarning. I do not care about flames, being called A cunt, please I get called worse by my family. Be more creative please. It might make me feel bad. I have a cunt and I love cunts for I am gay~ So boohoo on you~ Darling~

P.S. I guess my 'Vomit of a writing must be good because I get close to a million readers a month~

WHO IS READY FOR SOME LOVE FROM THE DEVIL BABY!

* * *

><p>Tristan closed his eyes, a headache was forming behind his eyes, he decided it was now time for a rest. He pushed the book that was in front of him and folded his arms on the table where the book was once at. He laid his head down and closed his eyes.<p>

~Dream

Black pitch window covering the walls, mirrors shatter from lies and pain. Black room filled his hate and anger. So much pain. White walls numbing to the core. Dead walking around like they are alive.

Agony filled screams down every turn you make, shattered red scattered along the ground, down the corridor. Each step you break, with each step you make.

That is what I see.

Black mist covers you, you push away those you love and pull them closer to feel the void in your chest.

I wish to take that pain from you, to hold you close and watch you break into a thousand pieces. I want to watch those tears fall down your face. I want to hear and see the pain you have locked away for so long.

I want to feel you around me, I want you to feel me around you.

I want your pain, I want your tears. I want your soul. I want your heart.

You have mine in your hands it beats for you and only you. Can you see the love I give to you. So pure, so innocent. It's all for you.

I can't give you the world, I can't give you the house on the hill. I can't promise you that I'll be perfect.

But I can promise you I'll never leave you alone...I promise you before when I cried for you. I would never leave you.

I would stay by your side even if you break me, shatter me, and torment me. I would still be right there holding your hand and giving you that smile.

Because I hope that one day you will break and I'll be there to put the pieces back together.

Just because you said 'I'll still keep you close.'

That was all you had to say to make me believe in you...

I may not give into love easily but I know that when I say I love you, I truly mean I love you.

You have been hurt I know, you are numb, you are broken, you are hurt. You live everyday without a reason.

But to me you are my reason for living, I knew that someone out there was in pain. I just didn't know who it was, but now that I found you...I want to stay and give you the reason.

You may not love me the way I love you, but just so you know you have me in the palm of your hands and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Because to me you are a perfect disaster, you hide your mistakes and that's what makes you perfect. No matter how hard you try to cover it up, I will always love you and only you.

So please don't push me away any more, I want to see your world, I want to see the true you, not the mask that you hide behind everyday.

I want you as you are.

Angel.

Angel is what and who I want. Not the innocent hiding Angel.

The true you.

I told you I liked you I text but that was a lie. I wanted to tell you in person that I love you...that I am in love with you.

But I feared that I'd push you away.

My biggest fear is you leaving me...is that normal...to fear that the one you love is going to leave you...

If it is...I hope it never happens.

If you find another to love, I will be happy for you even though it hurts when I think about it. I now that you are happy.

When you do, I wont leave you I'll stay by your side and hold your hand. Just like I promised you.

I am repeating myself because it is hard to explain how I feel for you.

When you wrap your arms around me, I feel safe, so free, and so very happy. It is different to me. But I only get this feeling from you...I never understood why I do...I just do, it was so scary at first but so exciting.

I liked it, I wanted it all the time. But I didn't want you to force yourself to do so.

~Awake

Tristan opened his eyes, he started coughing a little from the sudden take of air in his lungs. Once he had calmed himself. Thoughts ran through his mind. 'Who is Angel...or was it just a nickname?' He felt helpless when he could not find the answer to his on going questions.

Who is this Angel?

Was it Yugi?

It had to be her!

Could it be?

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at her round stomach and sighed softly. She wanted it out of her so she could see the beautiful child that was inside her.<p>

But first she wanted her baby, her little boy Timaeus. She wanted to hold him just like she did before when he was just a baby. Well to her Timaeus is a baby, her little T.

What she didn't realize was that he had been here all this time.

For he was the one that was her first.

* * *

><p>Atem looked at the formation circle on the ground, his eyes shown with malice. With three simple words in Latin (Simple right?).<p>

A clear white bubble like object floated in the started to pulled from the ground.

Atem watched it as Timaeus formed in the bubble.

Timaeus was being whipped by the Angels above, there methods of interrogation. 'Beat it out of them until they can take no more.'

Atem clenched his fists and looked at his sages. "Get him here at once!" He shouted to them in a fiery rage.

The sages did as told, the four, stepped towards the bubble with their staffs facing the bloody mess of Timaeus.

'Ling, tya, yon ti. coil, jin.' The sages repeated again, and again, until a light shot out and went through the bubble and latched onto the the Knight.

Wrapping him up in warmth.

Atem watched with eager eyes as Timaeus was transported to them. He had replaced the circle with his blood mass.

Timaeus cough up a little amount of blood, his eyes barely open, he slowly turned his head towards the front and saw the devil.

He knew who it was, his eyes is what made it clear. "Dad..." He whispered softly.

Atem stood up from his throne and walked towards Timaeus, he kneelled down and picked up his son. "Lets get you cleaned up, I do not think your mother will enjoy seeing you like this." He whispered to him.

The knight looked up at him a weak smile on his face. "Mommy?" He whispered happily. The devil nodded. "Yes, you will see her shortly."


	16. Chapter 16

BC:Thanks for all the reviews I love them very much. Here is another chapter, I hope you love it.

I want to dedicate this chapter to a few people.

Doragon-chan

AtemuXzero-chan

s2Teennovelist

Kearitona Sjachraelgil

MizuYamazai

Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret

InuYoiushi

Horatio'H'Caine

Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin

* * *

><p>Atem walked down the halls holding Timaeus in his arm, he could feel warm sticky substance. He could always feel the cut flesh on his palms. He walked down the hall and into the healing chambers he placed Timaeus on his side and looked at the servants who went to Timaeus immediately.<p>

The knight was slowly breathing at a now peaceful pace as the clean and sowed up his flesh. He winced a few times as the needle went in and out of his skin. Once that was done and over with, the head nurse placed a white paste on his back and applied it thickly to his skin.

Timaeus hissed at the burning sensation that formed when the paste was smoothed out onto the now sowed up thin lines. The head nurse wiped away the excess on his back and than started hand one of the other nurses grab the wrappings. It was a thin wrap that the made from a soft and comfortable cloth. It keeps out bacteria and other sorts of germs that could make the wounds infected.

Once they were finally done with the male Knight. Atem walked over toward him and picked him up and held him bridle style and close to his chest at that. Atem's mind was rolling and grinding with ways that Yugi would react to see Timaeus.

Many possibilities popped into his head. Some were good and others were bad, and the last was down right horrid and scary.

Atem walked up a few flight of stares and looked at his guards and nodded to them. Wanting them to opened the doors. To his room.

The two males and deformed beings nodded and grabbed both large handles and pulled them open and slowly walked in.

Atem looked at Yugi and watched her as she slowly moved and placed her feet on the floor. She walked over towards them at a slow and steady pace. Her hand was pulled out in front of her and she placed it on Timaeus's arm gently and took a hold of it. "Timmy..." She whispered softy. "My Little T..." She cooed softly and stroked her cheek with her right hands.

The young male and looked at Yugi and smiled gently. "Hey...Mommy..." He whispered, his blue eyes still weak from blood loss, lack of sleep, and hunger.

Yugi looked at the devil and smiled. "Place him on the bed." she said. "Please." Her smile was gentle, loving, and warm.

Atem nodded and gentle nod and walked over towards the bed and placed Timaeus on the bed.

He watched as Yugi walked over towards the bed and sat down and grabbed relaxed and sat down besides Timaeus and placed a his head in her lap and started to run his hand through his hair and stroked his strong jaw and high cheek bones.

"So handsome..." She whispered. "Just as before." She said happily. Her eyes were just as happy and warm.

Atem closed the doors and sealed it with a spell. He walked to the balcony and locked the doors there and covered them with the curtains.

His blood like eyes looked at the two on the bed.

Timaeus. His eyes were closed and a smile that was weak was on his lips. He had his faced in Yugi's lap and was holding Yugi close.

Yugi had noticed the wrappings, she must have known what happened to him, because she had yet to point it out or give Atem a nasty glare that promised death and the loss of his manhood.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth~<p>

The one that possessed the one named Joey Wheeler walked side to side, pacing his movements and looking at the two others, Ryou and Tea, he had noticed that they were reading though books and taking down notes and letter of information that might and could be helpful.

He gritted his teeth in irritation. Time was short and it wasn't going to wait for them.

Arku looked out from the window, he new his Angel was missing.

That was his fault he had let him go in his place and taken Yugi instead than none of this would have happened. He maybe the son of the once Devil but he still knew that he had the right to be the ruler of hell to bring it back down to a place of fear and pain.

Terror is what people would call it not hell. Hell was to over used in those days.

He sighed and watched as the lighting strike in the dark gray sky. His Angel was gone the earth was being torn apart.

* * *

><p>With Seto Kaiba~<p>

Seto turned off the TV and sighed, typhoon (_**A/N:**_ What the Japanese call hurricanes) warnings were blaring everywhere all over the world chaotic things were happening.

It seemed that the end of the world as people like to call it was really happening. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "It seems that all we can do is wait for the command." He whispered softly, he looked at his sleeping little brother who was lying on the couch innocently. He smiled a faint smile and stood up from his desk chair. "Home is no longer safe, not with those demons running around, we need to find a safe place." He whispered gently, as much as hr hated doing this he had to, it was the only way to keep Mokuba safe.

Seto will come when he is needed as of now, his name was not being called. Not yet at least.

He picked up his little brother and wrapped him up in a blanket hiding his face and head and started to head out.

It was not safe for the time being. He had locked away all his files, and locked his laptop, he held it in his suitcase of doom as Yugi dubbed it. He smiled in the slightest and hurried out of the building and went to the limo and placed Mokuba inside and got to divers seat and started to drive off.


	17. Chapter 17

BC:Thanks for all the reviews I love them very much. Here is another chapter, I hope you love it.

I want to dedicate this chapter to a few people.

Doragon-chan

AtemuXzero-chan

s2Teennovelist

Kearitona Sjachraelgil

MizuYamazai

Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret

InuYoiushi

Horatio'H'Caine

Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin

* * *

><p>Yugi watched as Timaeus slept in peace, his head in her lap. "He is still beautiful, such a child." She whispered. Her voice was tight from the crying she had done after he had fallen asleep. He still had that pout on his lips when she slept.<p>

Atem looked at him. "I guess, not my department," He joked earning a playful punch from Yugi. "Ass." She muttered.

Atem just grinned at her, he reached over and brushed her bangs from her face and stroked her cheek.  
>"Maybe I am." He whispered silkily. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth and turned her head to nibble on her bottom lip.<p>

Yugi smiled softly and nipped at his lips. The soft nibbles turned into tender kisses. Filled with love and passion.

With Kaiba.

Seto reached the end of Domino and looked back from his rear view mirror. He looked at Mokuba. "Lets just hope the Pharaoh knows what he is doing." He said and pulled his back onto the road.

Mokuba had yet to waken from his slumber.

"The Light has lift from the world, darkness fall, rapid rain, falling fire, rising of lust." He said. "Death will be reborn in this new world of darkness. Unless the light is returned or replaced with a new vessel of light."

"Red, black, blue, purple, yellow, white, gray, orange, and green.

Rolling eyes, black, color, golden gates. Smiling face.

Rapid words, running words, black lagoon.

Smell of powder, shooting guns. Dropping bodies, burning flesh"

Taking a breath, Seto continued.

"Wild eyes, gaping mouth, green green, golden wheat, laughing gas.

Pose to defeat, Angled Tables winding roads.

Man defeats, lying rain."

Stopping to gain his thoughts.

"Black grapes, white leaves,

Boy does nothing, crying defeat

burning pages, draining truths,

Love of God, hate of man, singing ears, tapping shoes

wearing gloves, hiding scars

bloody hands, painfilled truth"

Taking a shuddering and painful breath as tears burned a little at his eyes.

"Living dead, god beholds,

turning pages, another chapter,

ringing bells, crying laughter,

popping bubbles, rain define, chirping birds,

ever after."

He whispered.

"Bleeding heart, erasing time, drinking water,

woman's blood, man's tears, beating heart

ticking clock, Golden veins, angel smiles

hugs and kisses,

love of a mother, love of a father

fist of a sister, brains of a brother."

He rubbed his face, he knew what he had to do, but doing it was no easing task.

"Formed from me, for to you, black widow, weeping tree

sweet dear child, love is there in the back, not in front of mass, but deeper inside,

Whipping anger, bittersweet, silver platter, gone."

Taking a deep breath, and looked forward.

"Seeing through glass, gold and green,

black hope, wicked screams"

Seto took the highway and saw the skys, the clouds were twisting into an eeire black. He notice tints of red. He looked at Fuji and saw that the snow on top was slowly leaving.

He knew it was the best time to get out and away from all this chaos. He needed a place to hide. He knew the right place, it was a bunker.

He had all he needed there to survied a few month, he also had a copy of the book. He smirked he knew that the Pharaoh will need him, he always did.


	18. Chapter 18

Blackness blanketed the sky, nothing shined. Going down. Blood, screams, laughter, then silence.

Killing the dead, rapping the living, eating them. Washing away by the empty sky. Newborns tucked away deep in the woods, with family. caged in green.

Untouched by the black.

Staring moving behind the dark pattern.

Seto looked at the sea, the boat carried millions to hidden islands. The men on the boat kept guard, some women as well. Children cared for those who could not care for themselves.

Some were barely breathing. They were lucky though. Seto had raided the hospitals and brought half of it with them. He had many other ship filled with people and cargo that would last years.

He looked from the captains bridge. The people were surround a pit. It was a fire. It was really a heater, but it worked all the same. Some were sleeping, singing softly and dancing.

Others were looking about and sending signals to each other.

Seto may be cold at times, but no one deserved what these people were going through.

The bunker was on another island, and he was bringing people all over to safety. It was no longer safe for the time being that is.

~Hell~ With Yugi and Atem~

Atem brushed Yugi's bangs from her sleeping face. He smiled and cupped her face and laid soft kisses along her bottom lip. He pulled back. He looked at her stomach and gently placed his hand down against it and rubbed it. His smile softened when he felt a small kick. He pressed kisses against the stomach. "I love you just as much."

Timaeus was wake and watching his father. He had a smile on his crackled lips. He licked them and slowly sat up only to be pulled to Atem. He blinked, realizing that he was laying in between Atem's legs. He was propped up against his fathers chest. He blushed and tried to move away. Men should no act like this even if they were father and son.

Atem pressed his finger to his own lips started to play with Timaeus's hair, knowing it would calm him down. He had seen Yugi do it a lot when he was little.

Timaeus calmed and relaxed, forgetting where he was at.

~Back on earth with Joey~

The prince looked at books below him, he hissed and threw them against the wall. "Why?" He snapped at the possessed human girl Tea.

She looked at the prince. "We do not know, but it seems that the plan is working even without the book, what is the book important my Prince?"

"The book contains the spells I need to take the bastard Pharaoh down." He growled. "The only thing that is stopping me is the blasted book. The Ark, and the slut's son." He hissed slapping the female hard.

The female gasped and touched her cheek. She felt no pain only shock.

The Prince hissed. "Go, your useless." He spat. The female nodded and walked off, hiding her face in shame. 'What happened to him?'


	19. Chapter 19

**? Pov~**

* * *

><p>Blank vision, and a scared face looked at himself in the mirror. He gentle placed his hand over his scars and went down them slowly.<p>

Leaning away from the ill lit mirror he passed through the bedroom, sitting in his bed. His long black hair masked with oil from gel.

Crossing his legs he pulled them close to him.

Opening and closing his mouth he whispered the code that destroyed what he once had in his life. Kissing his thump and watched as the blood leaked from the kiss. A bit, something deadly and sinister. A lusting sin.

Sex, heated and bloody sex. It was delightful, but also very painful to watch and control. He wasn't in control. Never was he in control of his words and touches. A loving man. Killed by the people around him. His eyes burned and blind like the volcano and deadly like the acid storm in the forest.

You may be wondering who an what I am?

Can you see what you have created, you call me a monster, a freak, a bastard child.

I cannot tell you as of yet, for I am not what I say I am, I am me. You are me, and I am you. Make sense?

Of course not, I am nothing but you. Your are what freed me from my damnation, created by your sin, created by your pain and anger. And such sadness.

I hope you remember soon that I will come after you forgotten soul. You damned horrid creature in my heart.

I am what you created, I didn't ask to be born, I didn't ask to be here. You made me, you could have killed me. But no, you let me live. What a hypocrite you are.

I keep having this dream you know, it is odd, I am not me. Nor am I you. You are different. You know who you are, I do not.  
>So maybe it is me or it is all of us or none of us?<p>

_**Looking into the dark sky, the star shinned brightly. Looking from the sky to the ground, watching the people scurry home, or to the bars, or where ever these human's go at night. I could care less. Turning the window, I walked to my couch. You see, I live in a fancy condo, will my pet cat Arbiter. He was dark brown, with some gold patches on him.**_

_**I looked at the on going television and watched. Why these human's care for such entertainment was beyond me. It was quite boring to say the least. But I continued to watch it, for there was nothing else to do at night. Sleeping wasn't an option, I cannot sleep. At least not tonight, by brain wouldn't allow it. So cuddling on the couch, with my baby boy, I rest my body, hoping for some sleep. Picking up my phone I look through it, it was blank. It had names, but nothing I could remember. I cannot remember, who I am, only that I am not human. I cannot tell you what I am, for not even I know, all I know is well I am alive and well. **_

_**The only reason I know my cat's name is for his name tag. He seems to remember me. But I do not remember him.**_

_**I meet people here and there, who act like they no me, but I don't now them. Like yesterday, a women came to my condo. She was a lovely thing, she calmed to be my girlfriend. But I could have cared less. I shut the door on her and told her to leave. She seem nothing by trouble to me. I didn't like the look in her eye. All I saw was lust. And I had no pictures, no letters, nothing. **_

_**So who she was, I guess I'll never now. rubbing my face, I feel a stubble on my chin. I was going to have to shave here soon. Maybe when I was awake fully and not dead as the road kill raccoon a few streets down.**_

_**I was finally asleep, my eyes closed to the world around me. But my mind wander to vase world, unseen by man, and un-touch. A virgin world. My world. **_

_**The sky was white and gold. No ground, but feathers of white. A gentle voice filled with sadness and longing. I always waited for the owner of her voice. To see her face shine. I laid on the white feathers and watched as they turned to black and seep through the rest only to have more fall from the golden sky. **_

_**Standing up I saw a figure, waiting for a moment, I ran towards it yelling at them to wait. But I feel, ended in water, I kept falling, never ending. I tried swimming to the top but there was no end. **_

_**I was sinking like a stone. Closing my eyes, I waited. Feeling warmth I opened and saw the light on the bottom. I wasn't sinking. I was floating to the top**__**. **__**I reached out a hand wanting to touch, but before I could and whitish gold hand grabbed me and pulled me forward, jerking me**_** away.**That is all I remember of the dream, all the rest is blurred and gone, I am truely sorry I cannot give you want you wanted from me.

Can I ask you something important?

* * *

><p><em><strong>BC: I am so sorry this took so long, I was really busy with family, school, friends, and holidays. Any who, Tomorrow on the 23 of November is my birthday and I'll be 17.<strong>_

_**The last sentence is for you guys, so have fun with that one, please answer it.**_


End file.
